Lipgloss
by Sunny Ice
Summary: A lame excuse to get what he always wanted. Back on earth, Jordan tries to be brave towards Eva. *fluff*


**I loved this series and still do. And because I love writing for almost-dead fandoms, here comes my oneshot.  
(The idea struck me in my bathroom…again…?)**

After Ep. 26: Eva is back on earth, living with her father. Jordan -as the most powerful being in the whole entire universe- put someone else as Avatar and lives on earth too.**  
Disclaimer: I do not own OBAN Star Racers.  
Claimer: The way the characters are composed (aka "the storyline") is my intellectual property.**

"You're gonna be late again, young lady."

"Don't call me that, dad, you know my name."

Don Wei snorted. "You forgot the 'now'."

"We had this talk." Eva fixed her earring while going into the bathroom. "Gimme two minutes."

Her father sighed and shook his head. Will this kid ever be punctual?

"I'll wait in the car. One thirty, time's running." And the door was closed.

Eva sighed. Will he ever stop to rush me?

She splashed water in her face and looked in the mirror.  
She looked like every day. Her gaze fell onto the shelf over the sink. One day Don had bought her some lipgloss to show that he had accepted that she was no longer a little girl, but a growing woman.

Eva had never put it on, she thought it was just not her style. She looked at her mirage.  
Well, maybe...

Her hand snatched the little thing quickly. She looked around as if she was going to do something forbidden.

Then she opened it and looked at the clear liquid on the little brush. She touched it with her fingertip. To her it felt like oil for the engine of a Racer.

Eva decided that if that was the case, it couldn't be too strange and applied it to her lips. Pleased she smiled at her mirage. She didn't look girly, she just looked slightly different, but she liked it.

Turning around and closing the door to the bathroom, she heard a knock on the door.

"I'm coming; dad, but I need my shoes!" She yelled at the door, trying to open it and putting said shoes on at the same time.

"I'm not your dad, but I understand that shoe-thing." Jordan came in and closed the door behind him. He lived a few blocks away and sometimes came to walk Eva to school when Don Wei had to be at the company early.

Surprised, Eva tumbled and reached her hand out to grab something to hold on.

Jordan caught her and pulled her to her feet. As a gunner, he had good reflexes.

"Thanks." Eva took a breath and looked around. "Now all I need-"

"Are the keys?" Smirking he dangled them in front of her face. "What would you do without me?" Now he saw that something was different. "Did you do something to your face?" He asked suspiciously.

"What should I have done with it?" She bit back.

"You just look as if you had...do you wear lipgloss?" He was stunned. Eva was the most tomboyish girl he knew. She would never...

"Yeah, kinda..." She looked down.

"And you can talk with that?"

Her head shot up. "Say what?"

"Isn't that stuff really sticky?" His brows were still furrowed.

"No, it actually isn't." She made a move to get past him to the door, but Jordan didn't move a centimeter. "Come on!" She opened the door. "Or do you wanna try it on?" Now it was on her to smirk.

Jordan straightened himself and turned around to face her. "Actually..." He laid a hand on her cheek and brought his face towards hers. Hesitating, he searched her eyes for any form of rejection or fear. All he saw was anticipation bound to the trust she had in him.

Jordan closed his eyes and the distance between them.

Eva really had awaited anything but that. Well...for today at least. She took a deep breath through her nose and brought one arm up to pull him closer. This was what she wanted from the day he had accepted her as his pilot. And now was the right time for the right thing.

Slowly Jordan pulled Eva up, so she stood on her tip-toes. He didn't know why, but it was a nice excuse to put his arms around her waist.

The sound of someone honking broke them apart.

Still in trance from the kiss, Jordan put her slowly down and looked into her eyes. That they were half-lidded made him somewhat happy.

"I was right," he whispered against her lips.

"What? Why?" Her brain was still less than a fuzzy mess.

"That stuff-" he looked at her lips. The lips he had finally kissed only seconds before. "-is really sticky. I think now I'm stuck with you."

"That was totally lame," she giggled.

"I know. It's on you to give my lips something better to do." He leaned down to kiss her again, but she took a step back and smirked.

"Let's leave stuff like that for after school." And she was out the door and down the stairs, before Jordan had even the chance to catch on what just happened. Then he ran after her. He needed to tell her something. Something important.

"Eva, wait! You forgot to lock the door!"

x-_-x

**AN: Is there anyone still out there?**


End file.
